Familiar taste
by Lun'Art
Summary: On emporte en mourant que ce qu'on a donné. -Émile Deschanel. Et si on ne donne que de l'amour dans sa vie, qu'obtient-on en retour ?


Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! C'est la rentrée, je sais, perso je suis contente [Mais keske] (2 mois c'est long j'me fais chier!)  
DONC ! Comme petit réconfort pour vous, un OS avec une chanson!

Rated M au cas où, pour une certaine scène.

Mot de la bêta → À l'heure où je corrige j'attends désespérément mes brochettes. Voilà c'est tout.

Et enjoy it !

* * *

 **Drink the wine  
** **My darling you said  
** **Take your time  
** **And consume all of it**

Aujourd'hui, il y avait eu un meurtre.  
Aujourd'hui, un mari avait perdu son conjoint.  
Ainsi qu'une famille qui avait perdu leur frère, leur enfant.

La police arriva rapidement sur le lieux, accueillit par les domestiques.  
En effet, la célèbre Nico Robin accompagnée de Trafalgar Law arrivaient sur les lieux.

Nico Robin, une belle jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus et aux formes particulièrement attirantes, était une excellente chef dans la police scientifique. Elle était réputé pour avoir résolu beaucoup d'affaire complexe, avec l'aide de ses acolytes.

Et parmi eux, Trafalgar Law était dans le lot.

Le prodigieux médecin légiste accompagnait toujours la belle brune sur ses lieux d'enquête. Il trouvait ça.. palpitant. Et en même temps, il se sentait obligé de résoudre les atrocités commises par ces dingues.

Même si Law, était également fou et psychopathe d'un certain côté.

La maison était tout simplement un _manoir_.  
Les deux ne savaient pas lequel des deux époux était riche, mais il possédait une belle fortune apparemment.

Les équipes étaient déjà sur place, alors que nos deux experts rejoignirent la place derrière le bâtiment. Sur place, une grande fontaine comblait l'espace. Un grand jardin était visible, entretenu à la française. Carré. Géométrique. Beaucoup de fleurs exotiques étaient là, ce qui faisait une certaine harmonie colorée, mais ce qu'il y avait le plus, c'était les roses.  
Elles étaient là, en plusieurs gammes de couleurs.

Bleus.  
Jaunes.  
Oranges.  
Roses.  
Rouges.  
Blanches.  
Noires.

Le propriétaire de ce jardin secret admirait sans doute ces fleurs pour en posséder autant, avec autant de différences.  
La vue sur cet endroit était en soit paradisiaque, et seul un élément le perturbait.

Ce corps flottant dans l'eau de la fontaine.

Robin et Law se rapprochèrent donc alors que les médecins secondaires sortaient l'individu.

Il s'agissait de Luffy Lucci, de son nom de jeune homme, Monkey D. Luffy. Son mari, Rob Lucci, avait appelé la police ce matin aux alentours de huit heures. Selon lui, en voulant sortir pour aller chercher le pain ainsi que le journal, il était tombé sur le corps de son mari, gisant dans l'eau, raide mort.  
Ce corps semblait si inoffensif là, allongé sur le sac mortuaire, les lèvres bleutées, une peau de porcelaine ayant probablement remplacée une peau de pêche, les yeux fermés à jamais, dans un sommeil infini, bien plus apaisant que la vie qu'on ne peut concevoir.

Un flash illumina son visage, tandis que Law décida de le prendre en photo pour sa prochaine enquête. Il regardait longuement son visage, observant à quel point son air trahissait la surprise et la déception. Puis après plusieurs clichés, le médecin légiste se leva pour regarder aux alentours, essayant de repéré quelques indices.

Enfin, ceci était avant l'arrivé d'un individu.

Un homme de la même taille que le jeune médecin noiraud, les cheveux ondulés et bruns, totalement lâchés à l'air libre, des yeux d'un noir intense, où une lueur malsaine était présente, un bouc bien entretenu.. Il paraissait être un homme riche et chic, mais pourtant, Law ne pouvait pas le calculer. Avec sa chemise légèrement ouverte, sa cravate défaite, pendante à son cou, son pantalon noir cintré et ses chaussures de villes, il donnait l'air d'être un vieux bourge. Et le légiste _détestait_ cela.

Il détestait cette façon dont ce type regardait le corps de son défunt mari. Comme si aucun sentiments ne traversaient son cœur.  
Law était un sans cœur, on lui disait souvent, mais la façon dans ce malfrat, ce _connard_ regardait ce corps frêle et froid, il se dit qu'il était un bon samaritain à côté.

Puis, il vit que le regard du veuf fixait un pendentif accroché au cou pâle de la victime.

 **Brought the roses  
** **Only to drain my inspiration**

Si Luffy pouvait encore parler, si ses lèvres n'étaient pas si froides, fripées et rigides, il raconterait.  
Il raconterait la romance, et l'amour de sa vie.

À l'époque, Monkey D. Luffy avait 19 ans. Le jeune noiraud aux yeux bruns chocolats remplis de candeur était l'héritier du grand broker Monkey D. Dragon, et avait donc hérité d'une grande fortune sur son compte en banque. Le jeune homme était resté pourtant simple.

Comme tout jeune adulte, il adorait sortir avec ses amis, aller au cinéma, se promener et faire les enfants au parc.  
Mais également acheter des cadeaux à ses précieux amis, leur faire peur dans des manèges de parc d'attractions, boire un coup avec eux dans un bar..

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Rob Lucci, un soir, dans ce fameux pub, lorsqu'il était à peine pompette avec son meilleur ami.

Son esprit avait tout de suite repéré le grand brun, l'alcool aidant bien, alors que ses yeux avaient scanner son corps à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut, qu'il ne trouva pas. Puis, il avait fini par observer ses yeux, qui s'étaient tournés vers lui pour le découvrir le petit être plein de vie devant lui.

Luffy avait donc sourit, accompagné d'un léger ricanement, soufflant à son meilleur ami qu'un bel apollon l'avait remarqué. Il avait été tellement heureux, bien qu'un léger état d'ébriété lui fit savouré encore plus l'instant. Il avait prit une gorgée de sa boisson, le voyant s'approcher et commencer à discuter avec lui.

C'est ainsi que le jeune noiraud avait apprit que son bel inconnu s'appelait Rob, qu'il avait 23 ans et qu'il vivait pas très loin du Bar de l'Arnaque, lieu de leur rencontre. Ayant également acquis qu'il était encore en étude de droit, qu'il vivait seul et surtout, qu'il était _célibataire_ , Luffy se dit qu'il avait une chance.

Parce que oui, Luffy avait eu un coup de cœur pour Rob Lucci.  
Il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque, mais il s'en fichait sur le moment.

Son meilleur ami l'avait laissé, prétextant être attendu pour la nuit, laissant les deux garçons discuter.

Puis la romance continua, plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois.  
Rob lui apportait souvent des roses.

Parfois, c'était des blanches. Équivalent la pureté.  
D'autre fois, c'était des roses. Symbole de douceur, beauté, pudeur.  
Et des fois, c'était des jaunes. Synonyme de lumière, chaleur, soleil.

Il adorait lui ramener des roses jaunes d'ailleurs, il lui disait que c'était son portrait.  
Et Luffy tombait chaque jour un peu plus sous son charme. Il le trouvait terriblement séduisant.

Un jour, il avait commencé à lui ramener des roses oranges, et lorsqu'il lui avait révélé qu'elle signifiait l'admiration et l'enthousiasme, le jeune héritier avait simplement sourit. Puis, Rob lui avait dévoilé qu'elle exprimait surtout le désir charnel.  
Et depuis, un petit jeu de séduction s'était installé entre eux. Plus qu'avant.

Et plusieurs mois après un rendez vous quotidien au bar, après de nombreux échanges, le plus vieux ramena un nouveau présent.  
Un paquet de 36 roses blanches. On pouvait aussi voir quelques touches de rouges parmi ces fleurs.  
Il avait donc expliqué que le nombre de 36 roses dévoilait un amour, alors qu'il connaissait le code de couleur.

Luffy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser.  
C'est alors qu'il se mirent en couple, et que pendant une bonne année, tout était parfait. Rob était toujours attentionné, toujours un amour avec lui. Tout le monde était heureux pour le petit couple, heureux que leur petit oiseau ai trouvé une personne qui l'aime réellement.

Il faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs sortit avec les amis du noiraud, et chacun s'amusait toujours. C'est pourquoi ses amis étaient arrivés à la conclusion que Rob Lucci était un bon gars pour lui.

Le jour de leur un an de vie commune, l'étudiant avait surpris son petit ami lorsqu'il mettait la table. Il s'était mis derrière lui, le surplombant de sa taille, surprenant sur le moment l'héritier. Puis, la surprise dura alors que les grandes et chaudes mains vinrent se poser sur son cou, laissant une chaînette traîner le long de sa gorge, un petit cliquetis de fermoir résonnant, signifiant qu'il l'avait belle et bien accroché.

C'était ce fameux collier.  
Ce fameux pendentif.

Luffy s'était retourné vers lui pour observer son regard, ainsi que son sourire en coin. Il avait observer le bijou et vite ouvert l'attache présente pour observer ce qu'il s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Des larmes d'émotions étaient apparu aux coins de ses grand yeux plein d'amour, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse avec ferveur comme remerciement.

 **The promises  
Were spawn before the left  
Your lips and..**

Mais tout cela était avant que le noiraud ne se mette des œillères, avec cette fameuse phrase :

« - Oui, je le veux. »

Car oui, lors de leur deuxième anniversaire de mise en couple, tout allait merveilleusement bien. Les deux hommes vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche, comme dans les histoires à l'eau de roses.  
Rob avait surpris Luffy, comme ce dernier s'imaginait un restaurant chic entre eux, sermonné de fleurs et beaux discourt, son amant avait été distant toute la journée.

C'était à cause de ça que Luffy s'était sentit coupable. Il redoutait le pire.

Puis, la nuit tombée, l'étudiant lui demanda de le suivre. C'est alors qu'avec une boule au ventre, il l'avait fait.  
Rob l'avait trimballé dans toute la ville, l'amenant finalement sur une colline, puis, lui bandant les yeux et lui demandant de ne pas bouger, il le laissa debout au milieu de l'herbe fraîche par quelques gouttes d'eau tombé du ciel quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il revint, il planta une chose inconnue sous le nez de Luffy, qu'il reconnut rapidement malgré tout.

C'était l'odeur des roses. Une odeur que Rob lui avait fait sentir un bon nombre de fois.

Il sourit lorsque la vue lui fut rendu, appréciant le tableau d'une douzaine de roses rouges comme le sang sous son nez.  
Un sourire qui révélait un grand soulagement. Le soulagement qu'il ne l'ai pas quitté de la pire des façons. Le jour de _leur_ jour.

Il lui demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi douze, et pourquoi totalement rouges, alors qu'un jour, il lui avait offert un duo de pureté sanglante.

Et lorsque expliqua, Luffy en pleura de joie.  
Il lui témoigna que douze, était un remerciement. Il le remercia d'être à ses côtés. Mais il s'agissait également d'une demande en mariage. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'après cet aveux, Rob s'agenouilla pour lui demander sa main.

Luffy accepta.  
Il était heureux.  
Sa joie et son bonheur n'avaient jamais autant atteint des sommets qu'à cet instant précis.

Il n'avait pas caché sa nouvelle alliance à son doigt, et plus d'un en furent surpris. Mais leur mariage se prépara doucement, sûrement, hâtant un peu plus le noiraud. Plus que le plus vieux. Finalement, leur mariage s'était fait à la mairie, par faute de pouvoir le faire à l'église en vue de leur choix de vie. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la religion interdisait cette orientation, mais ils avaient respecté le désir et le recueil du prête.  
C'est alors que sous leurs familles et amis, dans leurs costumes complémentaires, leur impatience, leur amour, leurs lèvres prononcèrent ces fameux mots, les liants jusqu'à ce que divorce ou mort s'en suivent.

S'en était suivit de la fête. Une fête tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, festif et gai pour un mariage. Luffy était comblé, et encore plus lorsqu'il croisa certains regard, qui avaient l'air de totalement accepter son choix, sa vie, ainsi que son mari.  
Quoi de mieux pour le satisfaire que tout cela ?

Le soirée passa, et vint la lune de miel.

Selon Luffy, elle avait été parfaite.  
Rob n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire à quel point il était beau, à quel point sa peau était parfaite, à quel point son corps était un délice de perfection.  
C'est d'ailleurs grâce, ou à cause, de cela qu'il avait décider d'entretenir son corps comme une femme, à coup de crème hydratante, de baume à lèvres, d'épilations, bien qu'il soit d'une faible pilosité, et masque pour entretenir cette frimousse que son cher et tendre mari aimait tant.

Et ce dernier aimait beaucoup ça.  
Mais cela n'avait pas duré, ou pas autant que l'avait espérer le noiraud.

Plus le temps passait, plus Rob se montrait timide niveau compliment. Bien sûr, ce stade n'est pas venu tout de suite.

Il y eut d'abord la frénésie. Lorsqu'à tout bout de champs, il pouvait surgir avec un bouquet à la main, un bijou, un cadeau, des compliments à la bouche.  
Puis l'aval. Comme la rivière, ça coulait. Ça coulait doucement, mais pas dans la meilleure des directions. Lorsque ces petites attentions arrivaient, ce n'était pas systématique, mais ça avait le mérite d'être surprenant.  
Ensuite, l'escalier. On ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre de Rob. Parfois, il faisait des critiques, des piques, et d'autre fois, il le complimentait comme au premier jour.  
Et enfin la chute. Les rares fois où il se sentait complimenté, s'était lorsque ses grandes mains chaudes qui l'avait tant séduit se posaient sur ses hanches, le faisant tanguer contre lui pour une étreinte, un geste, un murmure.

Cela dura à peu près un an et demi.  
Le temps que ce schéma arrive à son terme.

Le temps.  
Le temps leur faisait défaut, mais pourtant, ils n'étaient pas un vieux couple fêtant leur noce d'or, assagis devant un feu de cheminé avec un plaid sur les genoux, à contempler les braises enflammées. Non. Ils n'étaient pas ça. Mais pourtant, un sentiment de remord et de tristesse prit l'estomac de Luffy en otage, l'accusant de ce scénario parfaitement grotesque.

Ce qui n'avait rien à voir comparé à ces quelques maux qu'il avait depuis quelques temps.  
Mais bon,c'était une autre histoire.

Mais c'est quand Rob garda Luffy éloigné de l'extérieur, de ses amis, de sa famille, qu'il se posa des questions. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pourtant ni désobéit, ni fait quelque chose de contraignant !

Son mari devenait presque jaloux et possessif avec lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui vole son objet fétiche.  
Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, seuls, puis avec leurs amis, _ses_ amis. Il avait tout accepté. Alors pourquoi maintenant l'en tenir éloigné ?

 **I tell myself  
That you're no good for me  
I wish you will  
But desire never leaves**

Mais ce que le plus jeune des fiancés comprit le moins, c'était à partir du moment où son conjoint l'enferma chez eux, dans leur maison, leur cocon.

Rob avait développé une espèce de psychose. Il croyait, non, _affirmait_ que Luffy allait le tromper ailleurs. Après tout, avec cette _gueule_ d'ange, il pouvait bien aller chercher ailleurs non ? Le noiraud s'était donc retrouvé seul, mais qu'importe.

Il avait Rob.

Celui-ci restait constamment dans la demeure pour surveiller son amant, mais malgré tout, le jeune homme de bientôt vingt-quatre ans ne se plaignait pas. C'est vrai ! Rob l'emmenait parfois au théâtre, à l'opéra, aux galas, continuant de le chouchouter à chaque instant de leur vie commune. Les rares fois où il n'était pas attentionné, c'était lorsqu'il le _frappait_.

Puisque cette psychose prenait de l'ampleur, le grand brun surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, mais même lorsque la plus grande et innocence émanaient de ceux-ci, il craquait. Il ne cessait de l'accuser de se moquer outrageusement de lui.  
Alors il levait la main sur lui. Sur sa joue. Sur sa peau de pêche qu'il aimait temps. Laissant une trace rougeoyante, alors que de grands yeux chocolats cherchaient une explication, un pardon. Et cette excuse ne se faisait jamais prier très longtemps. Généralement, Rob le prenait dans ses bras, contre son torse musclé, caché par ses chemises trop moulantes au goût du noiraud, qui pensait qu'elles mettaient l'ex étudiant un peu trop en valeur.

Ça aussi, ça avait eu l'honneur de surprendre Luffy. Le fait que son mari arrête ses études de droit. Soit disant, il l'avait fait pour prendre soin de son compagnon, prendre soin de leur relation, de leur amour.  
Au fond, le jeune homme savait qu'il y avait un rapport avec son héritage, puisque les deux jeunes mariés avait fait un compte commun. Et Luffy, tant amoureux, avait décidé que la totalité de son argent serait reversé à Rob s'il venait à disparaître avant lui.  
C'était son sixième sens qui lui disait, mais finalement, il s'en moquait éperdument. Il avait l'amour de sa vie, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Parfois, il arrivait à avoir contact avec l'extérieur. Puisque, parfois, il arrivait à convaincre son homme d'aller chez son père, pour le voir. Bien sûr, Rob l'accompagnait, refusant qu'il soit seul pour sortir.  
Et quelques fois, lorsqu'il partait à la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir le visage, son ingénu amant discutait avec son paternel.  
Son géniteur lui disait le fond de sa pensée, pendant que le loup n'était pas là.  
Il lui révélait ses craintes. Après tout, il n'avait qu'un enfant, et il ne voulait pas le perdre.  
Les phrases révélant qu'il avait peur, qu'il n'aimait pas les méthodes de Rob, qu'il détestait le fait qu'il l'enferme à longueur de journée, qu'il haïssait le contrôle qu'il avait sur son bambin, ne plaisaient pas à Luffy.  
Elles ne lui plaisaient pas, mais il comprenait.  
Lui aussi s'était dit un jour qu'il devrait arrêter tout ceci, mais en avait-il réellement envie ?

 **I could fight this 'til the end  
But maybe I don't wanna win.**

Non. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie.  
On pouvait croire que ce jeune garçon était atteint du syndrome de Stockholm, mais il n'en était rien.  
La chose dont il était atteint, c'était l'amour, aussi pur et dur qu'il soit.

Dans sa vie, Luffy avait reçu très peu d'amour.  
Lorsqu'il était bébé, de ce qu'il savait, sa mère l'avait abandonné à son père, avec une lettre. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle était belle.  
Elle était jeune.  
Elle était mannequin.

C'est pourquoi lorsque sa mère, Boa, était tombée enceinte de son enfant, ce mannequin d'une grande renommée avait crié au blasphème. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs causé la séparation entre cette dernière et Dragon, paternel du futur nourrisson. Mais après réflexion, elle s'était penchée sur un autre aspect de sa maternité. C'est comme ça qu'elle était venue à jouer de son ventre rebondit sur les photos, feintant le bonheur d'être une futur mère, aimante de son fils.  
Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle jouait pour posséder un peu plus de contrats.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'une fois l'accouchement passé, elle avait délaissé son enfant à son père, lui laissant toutes les responsabilités qui allaient avec.

Plus tard, quand Luffy eut quatre ans, il avait compris que son père était très, voir trop, occupé avec son métier pour s'occuper de lui, lorsque se fut son grand-père, Garp, qui passait le récupéré à l'école, qui lui faisait faire ses devoirs, à manger, qui l'aidait sous la douche, le couchait. Tout ce qu'un père est censé faire.

Mais finalement, Luffy n'en avait jamais voulu à son père.  
Après tout, c'était le seul avec son grand-père qui l'aimait, non ?

Puis était arrivée la période du primaire, où le noiraud c'était fait beaucoup d'ami, mais beaucoup d'ennemis également. Certains admiraient ce côté si rayonnant et souriant de sa personnalité, mais d'autres la jalousaient, l'enviaient, et cherchaient donc à la détruire.  
La cruauté de l'enfant est sans limite, et Luffy l'avait compris. Pourtant, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne recevait peut-être pas un amour passionnel comme il le voulait, mais ses camarades lui convenait, et il avait son père.

Ensuite, la période du collège. Période très difficile, surtout lorsqu'on se cherche intérieurement.  
Luffy n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les femmes. Et il l'avait réalisé lorsqu'un garçon l'attirait particulière.

Ce garçon, c'était Vinsmoke Sanji. Un grand blond avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié au fil des semaines. Ce garçon était d'une douceur sans égal, et d'un talent culinaire extraordinaire, surtout que le noiraud était un bon cobaye pour tester de nouvelles recettes, gourmand à souhaits. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le plus jeune lui révéla ses sentiments. Le grand blond avait rit à son nez, et avait attendu que le repas du lendemain midi arrive pour clamer haut et fort qu'il devait aimer ça, les saucisses, puisque celles-ci étaient au menu.  
Le noiraud s'était presque étouffer sous cette déclaration, alors que ses amis lui avait lancés un regard surpris, pendant son meilleur ami avait fulminé sur place en beuglant à l'autre de se taire, connaissant depuis un moment le secret. Déjà qu'il détestait ce blondinet, mais alors là, c'était tout simplement injuste pour son ami.

Pourtant, on aurait pu croire que Luffy aurait fuit, bien trop triste par son comportement, mais non. Il avait relevé la tête, affrontant son regard, et déclaré que ce n'était pas normal qu'on juge un genre. Lui avait bien les sourcils étrange, et il ne disait rien ! Non mais oh ! Mais le fils de riche avait continué, manifestant son désaccord, comme quoi toutes les personnes comme lui devraient simplement être bannis. Comment pouvait-t-on accepter des gens pareils dans un lycée privé sous contrat ? Puis, enchaînant, il avait simplement déclaré qu'il espérait, pour lui, avoir de bon tarif. Pour le blond, c'était certain qu'il aurait dès à présent beaucoup de clients aux toilettes.

Tous les collégiens présents, aussi immatures les uns que les autres, riaient et acclamaient ce spectacle idiot. Un sourire trônait sur les lèvres de cet _abruti_ , alors que les poings du noiraud s'étaient resserrés aussi fort que possible, gonflant les veines de ses tempes, signe distinct d'énervement.

Alors, tout le monde retint son souffle en le voyant se lever, puis les rires recommencèrent. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était envers le stupide blondinet, à qui Luffy avait repeint le visage grâce au contenu de son assiette, lui envoyant en pleine poire.  
Les minutes qui suivirent, le noiraud les passa à se calmer dehors, à l'air frais, voulant se vider l'esprit.

Il décida à cet instant qu'il ne tomberait plus ainsi pour un garçon. Il devait rester fort, et indépendant.

Et c'est comme ça, qu'au lycée, il resta seul.  
Bien sûr, il avait toute sa bande, mais il refusait les avances de quiconque. Il ne voulait plus subir un affront pareil, ni un tel rejet. C'est pourquoi, il choisit de sortir avec ses amis, de profiter d'eux, de sa jeunesse, de sa vie.

Mais finalement, il rencontra Rob.  
Le verre de trop lui avait fait franchir cette limite qu'il s'était fixé.

 **I don't wanna be saved  
I don't wanna be so polite  
I want you on my mind !**

L'amour passionnel, il l'avait trouver à travers les roses, à travers des mots, à travers des gestes.  
Rob était devenu un _repère_ dans la vie de Luffy.

Comme une lampe clignotante dans la nuit noire.  
Comme un mot dans une mémoire défaillante.  
Comme une unique épine sur une rose rouge.

Cet homme était devenu son mari, avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant, lorsque Luffy avait une idée en tête, il lui était difficile de lui retirer.

C'était un peu ça aussi, qui avait brisé sa décision.  
Il arrivait à des choses que lui même pensait impossible.

 **In my dreams  
Behind these eyes**

 _Impossible._  
Il y avait, dans l'esprit du jeune héritier, peu de chose impossible.  
Cependant, cette chose impossible était pour lui la réalité.

Lorsqu'il était allongé dans leur lit _kingsize_ , le fiancé regardait toujours son mari d'un air songeur.  
Il observait ce dernier debout, un verre de whisky à la main, reluquer le paysage visible depuis leur baie vitrée. Et lui même se questionnait. À quoi pensait-il lorsqu'il triturait son verre, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts ? À quoi son esprit réfléchissait quand ses yeux fixaient l'horizon ?

Il ne le savait pas.  
Mais de son côté, Luffy rêvait également les yeux ouverts.

Il s'était souvent dit que Rob ferait un bon père, une figure paternelle exemplaire.  
Lui-même n'en avait pas réellement reçu, et encore moins de figure maternelle, n'ayant jamais rencontré sa génitrice.

Feraient-ils de bon parents ? Seraient-ils à la hauteur ?  
C'était des questions omniprésentes dans son esprit.

Il imaginait souvent ses enfants. Dans l'idéal, il aurait souhaité une fille et un garçon. Le garçon d'abord, pour protéger sa sœurette bien sûr.  
Le noiraud aurait aimé ça, lui-même, dans sa vie. Une petite poupée à embêter, à taquiner, à consoler, à relever, aider.. Plein de choses étaient possible avec une petite sœur.  
C'est pourquoi, s'il avait la possibilité d'avoir des bambins, il aurait désiré cela.

Son fils aurait pu avoir des cheveux raides, comme lui, avec des yeux sombre comme l'orage, tel son père. Son esprit aurait peut-être été aussi sérieux et stratégique que Rob, ou aussi candide et rayonnant que Luffy.  
Sa fille aurait pu avoir les long cheveux ondulés et soyeux de son père, avec des yeux chocolat, virant aux bleus grâce au soleil, comme lui. Elle aurait pu être douce et enjoué, comme téméraire et audacieuse.  
Il les aurait souvent gâté pourris, tel un papa poule, complètement dépendant de ses enfants. Son désir était tellement fort, que s'il avait la chance de se réaliser, il ne pourrait jamais rien leur dire. Rob lui, serait sûrement plus sévère que son conjoint, mais Luffy comprenait totalement. Et puis, il fallait bien une figure autoritaire, et une autre détendue.

Son sourire s'accentua, s'imaginant en cuisine, faisant tranquillement le repas, voyant un de ses enfants venir courir pour se cacher dans ses jambes, essayant d'échapper aux gronderies de leur père.  
Luffy leur donnerait à chacun un gâteau pour les réconforter, allant subtiliser un baiser à son mari afin de le calmer, faisant redescendre sa tension.

Le son des pas retentissant lorsqu'ils rentreraient de l'école, puis quand ils lui demanderaient de l'aide pour les devoirs.  
Il irait aussi parfois dans le bureau du directeur, parce qu'ils se seraient rendu justice eux-même, comme leur "mère" quelques années auparavant.

Il réconforterait sa fille, lors de son premier chagrin d'amour.  
Il préviendrait son fils sur les risques de la vie, de l'amour. Il lui dirait aussi de ne pas briser un cœur inutilement.  
Il les verrait grandir, les admirerait leurs vies, les soutiendrait dans leurs choix.

Mais voilà.  
Physiquement, c'était impossible pour eux d'avoir ce schéma de vie classique, dont beaucoup de personnes rêvent après tout.  
Et Luffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Rob, son très cher époux, souhaitait une vie ainsi. Mais même s'il ne le pouvait pas, il s'endormait, en rêvant.

Le rêve était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau selon lui.

 **And I won't wake up  
No, not this time**

Un jour, lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, Luffy s'était senti.. étrange.  
Ce n'était pas comme tous ces autres matins.

Tout d'abord, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine l'avait tiré de son sommeil, lui crispant légèrement les muscles. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque chose qui aurait pu causer cela pourtant.. Il s'était dit que ce n'était rien, sûrement une mauvaise position lors que sa nuit qui avait bloqué un nerf. C'est donc ce qu'il se mit en tête lorsqu'il se redressa assis, le bras gauche engourdi, tirant sur l'épaule.

Il se redressa de sa couche, mais lorsqu'il chancela sur ses pieds, il dût se retenir au pied du lit, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il observa son mari manquant dans leur _kingsize_. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il était encore si tôt !

C'est ainsi que décidant d'ignorer la douleur, le jeune héritier fouilla vaguement la demeure en appelant son bien aimé, jusqu'à ce que ses pas le guide vers l'extérieur.

Il était si tôt..  
Si tôt que lorsqu'il regardait au dessus de ses rosiers si précieux, une aura orange les entourait.  
C'était un paysage magnifique, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être se lever plus souvent pour admirer ce spectacle de Dame nature.

Puis, son mal revint. Avec plus de puissance.  
Son dos se courba en avant, sa main se portant à son cœur. C'était comme.. un venin qui se glissait le long de son bras grâce à son réseaux veineux pour atterrir jusqu'à sa pompe vitale.  
Oui.  
Il avait comprit.  
Luffy avait comprit qu'il était entrain de subir une attaque cardiaque. Mais pourquoi ? Tout allait si bien dans sa vie ! Il était en forme et en pleine santé ! Son cœur n'avait jamais rien eu !

Mais c'était ainsi. Et c'est à cause de ce battement fatal que son corps tomba dans la fontaine, alors que son dernier souffle rejeta du sang de ses lèvres, ses yeux se fermant, lui permettant de ne pas voir la cruauté et la satisfaction dans les yeux de son assassin.

Son assassin qui observait la scène, tapit dans l'ombre, ravi de son plan et de la tournure des événements.  
Il n'espérait pas mieux, et un sourire fourbe s'étira en rictus.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

 **I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you**

Voilà ce qu'aurait raconté Luffy s'il pouvait encore parler.  
L'histoire de sa courte existence.

Et Law pouvait en discerner une infime partie, lorsqu'il ouvrit son pendentif.  
Lorsqu'il avait ramené le corps, il avait retiré le pantalon qui recouvrait ses jambes imberbes, alors que son torse demeurait à l'air libre.  
À l'exception de ce collier.  
Le médecin avait été intrigué par cet objet, et décida de l'ouvrir.

De toute manière, son _patient_ ne dirait rien.

Et lorsqu'il tomba sur la photo de ce dernier, avec son mari qu'il ne supportait d'ailleurs pas, il observa les attitudes de chacun sur la photo.

Le noiraud avait l'air amoureux. _Heureux.  
_ L'autre souriait, mais on pouvait voir que son sourire était légèrement forcé, grâce aux mimiques du visage.

C'était du faux.  
Law le savait. Rien que son attitude face au cadavre de son compagnon.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait eu des soupçons. Il décida alors de s'occuper avec respect du corps du défunt, par respect pour cet amour non-réciproque.

 **Underneath my skin**

Le légiste prit son instrument fétiche, autrement appelé _scalpel_ , et s'attaqua à la peau délicate et froide de Luffy. Dès que la lame fut planté pour ouvrir la chair, le sang s'échappa et coula, et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'il écarte la peau pour l'ouvrir sur le torse entier, révélant l'intégralité de ses organes. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir les poumons gorgée d'eau et gonflé à bloc.

Mais il ne s'en occupa pas le moins du monde, se contentant de fouiller avec ses gants ensanglanté.

Law n'était pas dégoûté. Il en voyait tous les jours. Mais ce gamin aurait pu vivre tellement plus longtemps, une certaine envie de justice gronda au fond de lui.  
Mais il décida de tout garder pour lui. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'heure.  
L'assassin sera retrouvé. Il le savait.

Ses doigts cachés sous le latex palpèrent son cœur, à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie qui aurait pu le tuer sur le champ. Mais il ne trouva rien.

Il continua avec les poumons, l'estomac, l'intestin et ainsi de suite. Il explora tout son torse, répondant le sang sur ses gants et une partie de ses bras. Ce sang qui, d'ailleurs, parti rapidement dans un tube d'analyse.

Il décida de refermer le torse, n'ayant rien trouver de concluant.

Et vint ensuite l'analyse.  
Law aurait pu confier cette recherche à un de ses assistant, mais il voulait le faire.  
Pour cette envie de justice.

Il observa donc tout au microscope, voyant des centaines et centaines de globules rouges présents dans quelques gouttes de liquide. Mais d'un œil expert, il repéra rapidement un élément perturbateur. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu décéder de ça.

Après avoir déterminé la nature de cet chose néfaste, il retourna au corps et décida de continuer ses recherches. Le médecin souleva à nouveau le draps pour scruter à la loupe le corps entier qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Il passa d'abord son regard sur les pieds, dont l'extrémité avait rétrécit et était passé d'une couleur beige pêche à bleu pastel. Il remonta le long de ses jambes, passant sur ses hanches. Prenant ensuite sa main, il observa le dessous des ongles, révélant de la peau. Mais au vu des légères traces de griffures sur sa poitrine, il se doutait que cela soit la peau de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il remonta le long de son poignet, de son avant-bras, de son biceps, et de son cou, ne trouvant toujours rien. Mais c'était sans compter sur Law qui scruta le visage avec attention, et voyant les lèvres moins sèche qu'elle ne devrait l'être, il sourit.

Il avait _trouvé_.

 **Holding on to.  
The sweet escape**

C'est donc surpris, que quelques jours plus tard, Rob Lucci ouvrit les portes de chez lui et se retrouva face aux policiers, en compagnie de Nico Robin, mis dans la confidence par Law, ici présent. La jeune détective lui présenta son _mandat_ afin de fouiner dans ses affaires et sa maison, alors que ses collègues ne se gênèrent pas pour entrer directement, sous les protestation du nouveau propriétaire.

Mais celui-ci fut obligé de les laisser entrer, ce foutu bout de papier le forçant à leur confier ses affaires.

La jeune femme l'emporta avec elle dans une pièce à part, afin de l'interroger, pendant que le légiste grimpa directement dans la chambre du veuf.  
Lorsqu'il entra, une atmosphère y régnait. C'était.. lourd. Comme si des yeux accusateurs surveillaient cette pièce.

Comme si Luffy y était encore, et criait son désespoir.

Il observa la suite que représentait leur chambre, le lit bien trop grand pour deux personnes, l'amour qu'ils avaient dû partager, le balcon qui donnait sur une vue panoramique, la coiffeuse devant laquelle le jeune homme avait dû s'asseoir des centaines de fois..

Law s'approcha d'ailleurs de cette dernière, regardant avec un œil presque surpris le nombre de produits cosmétique présents. S'il ne savait pas que le mari partageait sa vie avec un homme, il aurait sans doute pensé comme n'importe qui qu'une femme était là.

Il sortit de ses pensées et enfila ses gants d'expert ainsi qu'un sac plastique pour commencer à prendre les objets dont il trouvait l'aspect suspect.

Alors il descendit plusieurs minutes après, appelant Robin pour lui dire que c'était bon.  
La jeune brune lâcha donc le col de chemise de Rob, alors qu'elle avait sans doute perdu le contrôle face à l'insolence ou la nonchalance, et rejoignit son camarade pour rentrer à leur bureau, et à sa cabine pour le légiste.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Law interrogea son ami qui lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment. Apparemment, ce type avait jouer les indifférents, ce qui avait agacé la détective. Mais ce qui lui avait fait perdre son sang froid divin, c'était le ricanement qu'il avait eut à l'évocation de la mort de son mari. Ça avait eut le don de profondément enrager la jeune femme.

C'est en reprenant son _self-control_ qu'elle retourna sur cette affaire calmement, pendant que le médecin partit analyser les produits.

Parmi eux, il avait subtilisé une crème pour le visage, une poudre matifiante, et un baume à lèvres revigorant et hydratant.  
Le noiraud semblait prendre soin de lui pour plaire à son conjoint.

Si seulement il avait su plus tôt que ce malfrat était juste un enfoiré.

Il analysa dans l'ordre leur composant.

La crème n'avait rien de spécial, hormis son odeur fruitée de pomme.  
La poudre ne présentait aucun composants nocifs qui auraient volé jusqu'aux poumons de la victime.  
Et pour le baume à lèvres..

Il y avait la _vérité._

C'est ainsi que lors du jour de l'enterrement, les proches de Luffy le saluaient dans son cercueil, chacun ne pouvant s'approcher davantage, dévastés par la douleur d'avoir perdue une si jeune personne.  
Puis, Rob qui était tapis dans l'ombre s'approcha, regardant le corps pour y déposer une rose jaune sur le corps.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que la police viendrait pendant ce moment, sous le regard de la famille qui se transformait en haine à chaque pas vers le nouvel héritier.  
Law lui présenta le baume à lèvres, bien emballer sous du plastique, sous le nez, sans dire un mot.

Ce type savait.

 **Is always laced with a  
Familiar taste..**

Law eut juste le temps de regarder les roses sur le corps et d'en rajouter une, avant que les policiers s'annoncèrent.

« - Rob Lucci, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre par empoisonnement de Luffy Lucci. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous devant le tribunal. »

 **..of poison.**

Nombre du _pardon_ , couleur de la _trahison._

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
